Demigods at Hogwarts
by Hexxer07 the Reporter
Summary: The seven Demigods go to Hogwarts, to protect Harry Potter from Voldemort attacking him, they went to Hogwarts at Harry fifth year, but all got sort into different house. But the point is, saving Harry from danger
1. Mysterious Visitor

**Demigods at Hogwarts**

Percy P.O.V

Percy was sleeping in cabin 3 (Poseidon Cabin), dreaming about Annabeth being torture by Arachne, she was screaming and Percy want to help but he couldn't, he can't move, or speak. But then there was a knock on his door, and Percy wake up, yawning and open the door and in front of him was Annabeth

"Wake up Seaweed Brain, Chiron wants to see you" said Annabeth

"For what?" he asked rubbing his hair.

"I don't know but he wants to meet you" replied Annabeth and she walk casually to the Big House, and Percy follow her. When they arrived, they saw Chiron, a white centaur, with a bow behind his back.

"Ahh, Percy just in time, i was about to start the meeting with seven of you!" said Chiron. Then Percy saw his five friends, Jason,Piper,Leo,Hazel,Frank, and one more is Annabeth.

"Sit down Percy, I will inform you that this meeting will be about a Quest and -" but Chiron was cut by the exchange dull of moan and groans from the seven.

"But sir, we just finished a quest like a month ago, and now again?" Ask Jason

"Yes but, this time you will go to Hogwarts, the scho-" but he was cut again by a echo of laughter from the seven

"Hog-Hogwarts" Leo laugh "A school name by A Pig skin" and they laugh more, so Chiron wait till they stop and continue

"As i was saying, Hogwarts, the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry" and there were exchange of surprise looks

"Did you say that Hogwarts is a school for with and Wizard?" ask Hazel, staring at Chiron with her golden eyes.

"Yes and you gonna go there and protect Harry Potter, the famous Boy - Who - Lived, from a evil Villan, Voldemort, but there is a problem" said Chiron

"What?" all the demigods asked

"You will need to stay Undercover from being a demigod" said Chiron, as more moans and groans escape from the Demigods mouth.

"I will transport you to Hogwarts now" said Chiron

"How?" They ask

"Touch this teapot" said Chiron, pointing at a black teapot, they all touch except Chiron "good in 3,2,1" They all teleport.

Harry P.O.V

Harry was walking around the Grimmauld place 12, but then when he look out the window, he saw a blue light, the light of a Portkey just appeared, and there were seven people holding a black kettle, then Lupin, Tonks, Molly and Arthur, Kingsley rush through the door and open it, and Harry saw a boy with sea green eyes and black hair before Molly block the view and told Harry

"Harry, could you please go up stair and stay in your room for a moment?" asked Molly, pleading him

"But - " Harry stop and thought for a moment

"Please, i'll and the Order will explain later" said Molly, so Harry went upstair, open the door and saw Hermione and Ron, and they asked the same thing

"What's wrong?"They asked, and Harry told everything he witnessed, from the blue light to the Portkey, to the seven strange people, to the boy with sea green eyes and black hair.

"So there where strange looking people down stair?" asked Ron

"Yes, but your mom said that she will explain tomorrow, so let's get some sleep" and without a word, Harry jump on the bed, without taking out his glasses, he fell asleep

* * *

Author note  
\- Update coming soon, so don't worry

I'm planning to reveal that they are demigods soon, or should i?


	2. Demigod Introduction

Annabeth P.O.V

We arrive to this place called Grimmauld Place 12 (well mortals can't see that place), when we went inside, Annabeth don't like this kind of architecture, it was gloomy, dark, scarry, but at least it has lots of space, or Annabeth won't even stay here. They went to the kitchen, and Annabeth thought she saw something is looking at Percy, she look behind her and saw someone with jet black hair, with emerald green eyes, kind of Percy eyes, with round glasses , and interesting, a lightning scar. Seeing the lightning scar make Annabeth shudder, remembering the Lighting Bolt of Zeus, Luke, Hades, but she pudh those thought away, and came back to reality, and saw Percy hand waving in front of her face.

"Annabeth, hello? Are you there, back to earth Annabeth" said Percy

"I'm fine, just thinking" replied Annabeth, and she start looking around the kitchen and her eyes focus on a jet black messy hair, middle age man.

"Hello" said the man "I'm Sirius Black" and then the demigods start laugh again

"Siri-Si-Serious Black" said Leo and they start laughing more

"Silencio" said Molly, jabbing her wand, and the demigods silence at once, looking scared, and their eyes were looking at Molly's wand "Don't worry, i just cast a silence charm on you guys, cause people upstair are sleeping" and she remove the charm, the demigods did not laugh at all.

"So, let me find a room for you guys" said Molly, and strating to go upstair "wait ok" she said to those demigods, who where about to follow her and stop. Molly went upstair and the demigods sit and wait, until Sirius said something

"So can you introduced yourself?" said Sirius

"Ok, I'm Frank" said Frank "I'm a Roman Demigod, son of Mars, a praetor of Camp Jupiter" and he back down

"I'm Jason, a Roman Demigod, son of Jupiter, and I was a praetor of Camp Jupiter" said jason

"I'm Hazel, a Roman Demigod, daughter of Hades, I'm a warrior of Camp Jupiter" said Hazel

"I'm Leo, a Greek Demigod, son of Hephaestus, I'm the counselor of Cabin #9" said Leo, backing down

"I'm Piper, a Greek Demigod, daughter of Aphrodite, I'm the counselor of cabin #10" said Piper

And now is Annabeth turn "I'm Annabeth, Greek Demigod, daughter of Athena, I'm the counselor of cabin #6"

Lastly last "I'm Perseus Jackson, or Percy Jackson, I'm a Greek Demigod, counselor of cabin #3, which means i'm the son of Poseidon" and then there were gasp, and shocking look from the wizards.

"You're the true son of Poseidon?" Kingsley asked

"Yes, if you need prove, i show you" said Percy, then the tap water suddenly turn on, water flow out of it, and fly right to Percy and splash on him, Percy was standing there, dry, even though the water hit him.

"So, enough prove?" asked Percy

"Yes" said all the wizards

"But the point is" said Annabeth staring everywhere "we're powerful demigods, so we can attract Greek and Roman monster" but before anybody can say anything, Molly called "I found a room, it's next to Harry, Hermione, Ron" and the demigods leave the room, and went upstair without a backward glance or say anything, Annabeth and the demigods, was not happy about this quest, and hope it would be easy.

* * *

Author note

\- Update coming soon, i was writing this at school

\- There one request to make Demigods powerful, request done


	3. Fake Demigod Profile (undercover)

Hermione P.O.V

I was dreaming about Mcgonagall telling that i fail every single exam, so i can't proceed to fifth year, but then reality come back to me when I heard a knock on my door

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, wake up it's breakfast" said Molly

"Yes , I'm coming" said Hermione, jumping up and change into her muggle clothes, when she walk downstair, she heard unfamiliar voices

"But Percy, we can't tell them that we are "you-know-what" we have to fake it" said a voice

"Fine" sigh another unfamiliar voice, and then Hermione went downstair and saw seven stranger faces, and then saw the boy Harry was describing, jet black hair and sea green eyes, kind of look like Hermione best friend eyes, but more darker than Harry, when she reach the bottom floor, there were complete silence, like when the Order planning something, but when she open the door, there were still talking

"Sorry dear, i thought you are still sleeping, so i cast a silencing charm" said

"It's ok " said Hermione, and then her eyes look at the demigods "but who're they?" she asked pointing at Piper

"Well, My name is Piper, a Half - Blood, My mother dumped my dad, because my dad was wizard and she doesn't like wizards" said the girl Hermione was pointing at, then she back down

"My name is Jason, a Half-Blood, My mother was a Muggle who died in a car accident, and my dad is very busy, so i live with my sister" said the blonde hair, blue eyes, and a scar on his lips, he looks handsome, but Hermione doesn't have any love interest in him, so she ignore him

"My name is Leo, a Half-Blood, My mother was a muggle, died in a fire accident, my dad is a wizard, who is always away, so i live with He-I mean my workhouse" said the scrawny guy, with googles, and a toolbelt, which look normal.

"My name is Hazel" said a golden eyes girl, with brown fuzzy hair as though she just jump out of the bed "I'm a Half-Blood, My mother was a muggle, who do this muggle fortune telling, giving jewelry, but when people use it, they get curse, maybe because it's my dad spell he cast on it" she shrugged, and sit down on a black chair

"My name is Frank, I'ma Half-Blood, my mother was a muggle who died in a war, and my dad was a wizard, he is very busy, so I only see him in Tuesday" after the Asian guy said that, Hermione thought that she saw a tear falling down his face, and he wipe it

"My name is Annabeth" and when Hermione saw her, she immediately like her, the blond hair, stormy eyes looks, making Hermione remembering about a smart person who would wear that eyes expression, maybe she wasn't the only bookworm "I'm a Half-Blood, My dad is a muggle who is a history war researcher, and my mom was a witch, who do stuff with the Ministry of Magic, and then they got divorced, but i live with my mom" and she finished

"My name is Percy" said the jet black hair guy, sea green eyes, he looks handsome that Hermione might have a crush on him "I'm a Half-Blood, My dad was a muggle, who is a fisher, but then he got lost in the sea, and my mom is a witch, but she died, so I live with my Girlfriend, Annabeth" at the word 'girlfriend' Annabeth blush, and Hermione felt slightly disappointed. After they finished Frank asked "so, how about you guys?" but before i open my mouth, Harry and Ron went downstair and saw me

Author Notes

\- Update soon (i did this at home, listening to music, 2017 music)

\- Rate, Review, and Comment

I have a little trivia for you guys

is Annabeth mom

2\. Who those Nico has a crush on?

3\. Who is Harry's wife

4\. How many children do Harry and his wife have?


	4. Diagon Alley

Jason P.O.V

Jason was sitting eating breakfast, but then a bushy hair girl walk inside the room, and she ask the demigods profile, and all them give her fake profile. After they finished, two more people came down the stair, a emerald eyes with jet black hair boy, and a red hair, with freckles boy.

"Hermione?" ask the emerald eyes boy "What's wrong?"

"Well" said the bushy hair girl who ask about their profile "I was just asking them about their profile, and they all told me" and she start repeating to them about that thing that we told, and when she finished, Frank ask again "So, how about you guys? Introduce yourself"

"Ok, My name is Hermione Granger, a Muggle-born) all the demigods look puzzling because they don't know what is a Muggle-born, but the wizards and witches did not notice "I'm a Gryffindor" more puzzling looks "My mother and dad are dentist, and i'm the only witch" then she turn away from them

"My name is Ron Weasley, a pure blood" and more quizzical looks "I'm a Gryffindor" again, quizzical looks "My mother, and Dad are pure bloods, i have 5 elder brother and 1 younger sister, so I'm the 6th child of the family" then the red hair boy move next to Hermione

"My name is Harry Potter, a Half-Blood) no puzzling or quizzical looks "I'm a Gryffindor" quizzical looks "My mother was a muggle born and my dad is a wizard, my mother died to save me, my dad try to give more time to my mother to run, but she didn't" and then the emerald eyes boy stand next to Ron, there where complete silence for 1 minute, until Tonks said "Should we go to the Diagon Alley to get our books?"

"Yes, I think we should" said Kingsley "Let's go Harry, Hermione, Ron, and these guest" he pointed at them "Should also go because they are going to be in fifth year, they are transiting to our school, they told me they came from America"

"Really? I don't think there is any American school there" said Hermione coldly

"Yes there is" said Annabeth quickly, as through she have plan for this question "It's called Camp Half Blood, a school for witches and wizards, it's only for Half bloods, the teacher name is Chiron, he teach magic stuff, like spells, and our Headmaster is Mr.D, he is a powerful wizards, can turn people into animals with one wave of his hands, but we thought Hogwarts is better, so we move to this school"

"Ok" said Hermione "Let's not talk about this anymore, let's go to Diagon Alley"

"Ok" they all agreed, so they stand up and they walk to out the corridor, except Sirius, cause he can't be exposed, or he get arrest again, when they got out of the house, they grab one of the older witches and wizard and disapper into thin air, and then appear in front of a bar called "The Leaky Cauldron", they walk through to the backyard of the bar, and they saw a wall

"Right" said Mr Weasley counting the brick, 3 up, 4 right, then he point at the brick with his wand and said "Right, stand back" everybody stand back, Mr Weasley tap the brick three times, and then suddenly the wall move and make a arch

"Wow" said Annabeth and Leo, Jason knew why, because for Annabeth, she like how it disguise and for Leo, he like how it move to make a arch

"Welcome to Diagon Alley" said Tonks "Let's go" and they walk through the arch, and it turn back into a wall

* * *

Author Notes

\- Update coming soon (I was writing at school, listening to Jon Cozart singing Harry Potter 99 seconds, but in 1 hour version)

-Sorry about tense or any mistake, one in the review said about the tense problem, so i try to fix it

Question

is Nico Boyfriend?

2\. Who is Zeus's daughter?

3\. Name three of Harry children

is Half Blood Prince?


	5. Wand for Americans

Ron P.O.V

These Americans are crazy, a school for Half Bloods only? One professor? How are they supposed to learn everything? Anyways, we are walking around the Diagon Alley, we are walking to the Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, until Jason, the blond dude point to a shop and ask "What is this place?"

"Oh" i said "It's Ollivander Wand Shop, since 382 B.C"

"382 B.C" ask Frank, looking shock

"Yeah" i said "So?"

"But that's like 2399 years" said Annabeth, calculating

"So?" i ask again "What's so shocked?"

"Is he still alive?" ask Percy

"What do you think?" ask Hermione, and that silence all the Americans "Well, how about let's go to the wand shop first?" and they walk towards it, open the door and enter the wand shop

"Hello" said a voice

"Hello Mr. Ollivander" said Harry "We are here to buy wands for them" and pointed the americans

"I know, I know" said Ollivander "Now, you" he pointed at Frank "Stand still" and he start taking out his measure tape and the measure tape it self, measure Frank, from shoulder to hand, leg to should, eyes to nose, then he went to take out some wands to try, and first, he take out a dusty box and said "Try this" and he open the box and take out the wand to give it to Frank "Aspen, Dragon Heartstring, 12 inches, brittle and supple" when Frank take it and try it, it works for him, so next was Hazel

"Try this" said Ollivander, taking out a golden box and open it "Pear, Kelpie Hair, 13 inches, nice and bendy" when Hazel try it, it works, so Annabeth turn

"Walnut, Therstal tail hair, 11 inches, Hard and Supple" and it works for Annabeth

"Veela Hair, Laurel, 13 inches, nice and quite bendy" and again, the same to Jason

"Sliver Lime, Unicorn Hair, 12 inches, Brittle and Bendy" and works perfectly to Piper

"Dogwood, Thunderbird tail feather, 12 inches, Hard Flexibility" and works with no error or mistake to Leo

"Lastly, Hazel -" but all the American laugh because it was the name of the girl with golden eyes, but Ollivander continue as nothing just happened "Veela Hair, 14 and a half inches, nice and supple" and it works for Percy, as he summon water through water" after that we give Ollivander 3 Galleons and left the shop

* * *

Author Notes

\- Srry for the last 2 days for no updates (I was busy reading and watching the Divergent trilogy, it was awesome and romantic)

\- This chapter was use also by a help with my friend, give her credit, her name was Sunny, she help me with Wand woods, Wand Cores, so give her a big credit

\- And if you wonder why we choose it, go to Pottermore to search about Wand woods, and Harry Potter Wiki for the cores

Questions

1\. Before Harry is with Ginny, who is he with?

2\. What is the ship name for Percy and Annabeth?

is Hagird spider name?

4\. Does Nico have a half sister? If yes, who?

Love you guys, have some free cookies (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::), ok that's enough


	6. Flourish and Blotts

Frank P.O.V

Percy wand was the funniest, Hazel? _Hazel wood?_ Anyways, the wizards told us that we are going to the Madam Malkin Robes for All Occasions, after we get our robes, we go to the Flourish and Blotts, to buy our books, but when the wizards looks at their "To-Buy-List" they seems surprise.

"What's wrong" i ask

"Well..." said Hermione, looking up, staring at him "Somebody set us to buy _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard"

"So?" i ask

"That's the most boring book ever, I mean, I read it, and it's just about stupid Magic Theory" said Hermione

"Well, I don't care" said Annabeth, and all of us except Hermione go to get our books, but after few minutes, she go with us, to buy more books, but then the wizards stop when they saw a blond hair boy, wearing robes approach them, the boy stop walking, and turn to look at us

"Hello there Potter" said the boy "Who are they? Bunch of stupid transfer?"

"Shove off Malfoy" said Harry

"Are you guys new to Hogwarts? Because if you are, you will not want to be friends with that Potter, Weaslebee, and the Mudblood Granger" at the word "Mudblood" Ron try to ran straight to Malfoy, but Harry and Hermione stop him.

"I think that, I rather be friends with them" said Percy "And don't call us stupid"

"Well you are" said Malfoy, but then he got hit by water, the force was so strong that he got knock off and hit the bookshelf, every other wizards stop talking, and stare at us.

"Percy" said Annabeth quietly "You-nearly-got-us-out-of-the-quest" she said

"I know" said Percy "but this guy insult us, so i knock him with water"

"But be careful next time" said Hazel, and they and the wizards buy their books and left the shop.

* * *

Author Notes

\- Update soon (I was doing this at school)

And since Scotos got 6 question correct, he gets more cookies (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)

Love you guys

(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (:) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)


	7. Night before Hogwarts

Harry P.O.V

How? _How?_ How did Percy shoot water without a _wand_? Like the water just appear out of nowhere, can he do wandless magic? But Harry push his suspicious thought out of the way, and they have went back to the Grimmauld Place, Mad-Eye Moody take out the Deluminator and turn off the street lamps, after that, Number 11 and 13 separate from each other and form the number 12 Grimmauld Place, Moody turn on the light again and they enter Grimmauld 12 Place and when they open the door, I ran straight to the kitchen and saw Sirius, I run straight to him and give him a bear hug, he laughs as I did this.

"Hello Sirius" i said, pulling away "Are you a little bit sad?"

"No" he answer "Desperately sad"

I laugh, well, a bit and return back to my bedroom, where i see that Hermione and Ron are sitting and waiting for me

"You know" said Hermione "How _excatly_ did Percy summon water without a wand?"

"I don't know" i said, and that thought come back to me "Maybe he is good at wandless magic" i shurg

"Maybe" said Hermione "Well, let's get some sleep, we are going to Hogwarts tomorrow, so get some sleep" and without a word, she fell on her bed and sleep

"Well, night mate" and Ron fell on his bed

"Night" and Harry went to sleep, and began dreaming nightmares

* * *

Author Notes

\- Update soon

-I know that you guys keep judging about my grammar, but please, I'm a grade 7, and I'm a Vietnamese, so i don't judge me

Questions

1\. Who is Bathilda Bagshot great-grandson?

is Harry full name?

The Big Three gods

4\. Which Island was Calypso trapped on, before Leo and escape from it?

Love u guys (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)


	8. Platform 9 34

Leo P.O.V

After we went to sleep yesterday, I wake up and see that I wake up last, because everybody else bed was empty. I sit on my bed, and yawn. I look around the room for a moment and then I stand up, open the door and go downstairs, when i arrive, i see everybody was already in the kitchen, Annabeth, Jason, Percy, Frank, Piper and Hazel.

"Hello" said Jason, taking a piece of toast and pop it into his mouth

"Hi" I said, sitting down the chair, and also taking a piece of toast "So what are we doing today?"

"We are going to the Platform 9 3/4" said Hermione, and I spill out some water, because I was drinking

" _Platorm 9 3/4?I._ Never heard of it" said Annabeth

"Because, you are transfer, only us British Wizards knows were it is, and Muggles can't see it" said Hermione, who is now drinking, what was it called? Oh, a Butterbeer

"So are you guys pack yet, because we also need our trunks" said Harry

"Yes, we are, so when do go we go?" asked Percy

"Now" said Ron and then suddenly, the food disappear and the dish fly to the sink and wash it self. Then our trunks and the wizards trunks flew downstairs, and flew straight to it owners. "Let's go" said Hermione, so we all went for a walk to the King Cross station, accompany by a great black dog, who was Sirius, turning into a dog, maybe Frank should also turn into a dog, but no, that would make every wizards suspicious, so we continue walking and we finally arrive to King's Cross Station, we all walk between Platform 9 and 10.

"To get to the Platform, we ran straight through that wall" said Mrs. Weasley, pointing at the wall of Platform 9

"What?" i said, disbelieving

"Just run straight through it" said Mrs. Weasley, Harry start to run to the wall, but instead of crashing, he disappear. I blink

"Your turn next" said Mrs. Weasley and push me forward to the wall "Don't think, just run" and I run, praying to my dad that i won't crash at the wall, so I keep running, rather than being crash, I'm still running, and then when i stop and open my eyes, I did not see Platform 9 or 10, but I see Platform 9 3/4, with a scarlet train called _Hogwarts Express_. I was amaze by how it works, but then behind me, more people appear, Annabeth, Percy, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, Hermione and Ron.

"Let's go" said Hermione and she aboard on the train, follow by us. I follow behind them, still amaze, when we go in, the train start running and here we go to Hogwarts

* * *

Author Notes

\- Update soon

Question

1\. What is the triangle symbol in Harry Potter called?

2\. Is Hannah a Hufflepuff?

3\. Is Rachel a mortal?

4\. Who is Percy cyclops brother?

Hope you enjoy

(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)


	9. Arriving at Hogwarts

Harry P.O.V

When go on board of the train, finding compartments, but then we don't need to because Ginny said that there is one down there in the left side so me and the Americans wizards follow Ginny, and stop at a compartment, when we go in, i see Neville, one of my friend and a blond hair girl, who has her wand on her ear and reading a magazine called _The Quibbler_ upside down, but Neville is holding some kind of cactus plant.

"Amazing isn't it?" said Neville, holding the cactus "It's a _mimbulus mimbletonia_!"

" What does it do?" ask Ginny

" Well, you see this boil" he pointed at the boils "It produced Stinksap"

"Stinksap?" I said

"Well, it's not poisonous" said Neville, but when he touch it again, it spit out dark green stuff, smelling weird, stick on us and the Americans "Don't worry, Stinksap is not poisonous" as he wipes of some, but then Ginny solve it by just saying " _Scourgify_ " and the Stinksap disappear, the blond hair girl magazine drop, and I look at the photo, a cartoon of a guy, and the title said " SIRIUS - BLACK AS HE'S PAINTED? _Notorious Mass Murder OR Innocent Singing Sensation?"_

 _"_ Can I have a look at it?" asked Harry

"Sure" said the girl

"Thanks...ah..."

"Luna Lovegood" said the girl

"Thanks Luna" and he picked up the magazine and start reading, after he finished, he stares at the page in disbelief. Perhaps it was a joke, he thought, perhaps the magazine often printed spoof items

"Here" he give it back to her, not looking at it anymore, and then she flip through pages, turn the magazine upside down, and start reading, and then Neville ask "Wait, Harry. Who are they?" he pointed at the Americans

"Oh yeah I forgot" and they start introducing themself, until Hermione and Ron when in their compartment and start talking with Neville, eating Chocolate Frogs until they arrive to Hogwarts, and they all leave the train and in they go to Hogwarts.

* * *

Hope you enjoy it

\- Update soon

Question (I will now included Divergent, extra cookies for answers, don't worry if you don't know, i just do this for fun)

1\. Which House - Elf did Harry free with a sock?

2\. Why is Tobias name Four?

3\. Who is Luke dad?

4\. What does the lucky potion called?

COOKIES FOR SCOTOS! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)  
AND HERE IS FOR EVERYONE (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)


	10. Sorting The Demigods

Piper P.O.V

When we arrive at Hogwarts, we saw a big castle, and Annabeth start talking about it's architecture to Percy, we continue following Harry and stop when we saw three carriage, each pull by two dead looking, bony horse, black, and no eyes, or flesh, just bones. Before i could ask what they are, Harry ask first

"What are does horses pulling the carriage?" asked Harry pointing at them

"What horses?" asked Ron

"Those horse" repeat Harry

"There is nothing pulling carriage, Harry" said Hermione

"There is just look those bony..." but then Harry stop "Nevermind"

"Are you okay Harry?" asked Ron

"I'm fine, just -" but then Luna start talking

"You're not mad, I can see them too" said Luna

"You can?" ask Harry

"Yeah, you're just sane as I am" said Luna, and start reading her magazine upside down again

"Okay..." said Harry, and we go on those three carriage and the horse start pulling them to the castle. When we arrived, the horse stop and we descend and walk to the castle, it look beautiful and cozy, warm. The front door open, we went inside and we walk through tables and chairs, we sit down next to the wizards. Then a witch in green robes with glasses come up said

"Your attention please" the hall quite down "It's time for the sorting, when i call your name, you will walk to me and i will place the Sorting Hat on you and it will decide which house you will be in" and she start calling the name "McLean, Piper" i walk towards her and sit down on the stool, she place a hat on me, and shockingly, it open it's mouth

" _Well, well, what do we have here? Ah! A Demigod! Let's see, daughter of Aphordite, save his dad from a Giant, well i know were you be in, but charmspeaking power, ok, let's see"_ It said in my mind and then it said loudly "SLYTHERIN!" and then the Slytherin start clapping, the wizards look shock, and start talking again, but the witch said again "Quite please" and the hall stop talking "Zhang, Frank"

Frank P.O.V

I walk toward the witch, who is holding the hat, i sit down on the stool, she place the hat on my head, and it start talking " _Another Demigod? Ok, son of Ares, using bows, shape shifting ability, but the life is tie to a piece of wood, okay, fight all the monster cows in the whole town, ok"_ and shout "GRYFFINDOR!" the Gryffindors clap and I walk to them and sit down in my original place and the witch called "Levesque, Hazel"

Hazel P.O.V

I walk toward to the hat and sit down, the hat touch my head and said " _Another? How many are there? Anyways, daughter of Pluto, escape death, power to control gold, tricky thinking, let's see"_ and shout "SLYTHERIN!" and the Slytherin table clap, inviting me to there table, I sit next to Piper, and the witch said "Grace, Jason"

Jason P.O.V

I appoarch to the stool and sit down, the hat was on top of my head and it said " _A Demigod? Not surprise, son of Zeus, I mean Jupiter, take down Porphyrion, control all wind spirit, hm... A leader, ok"_ and shout "RAVENCLAW!" and the Ravenclaws clap, I walk towards them, and the witch said "Valdez, Leo"

Leo P.O.V

I walk fast to the stool and sit down, the hat on me said " _Seriuosly, how many of you are there? Anyways, son of Hephaestus, build a dragon, build machines and tools, but also loyal to your friend, let's see...ah..."_ and shout "HUFFLEPUFF!" and there was a cheer from the Hufflepuff table, i walk toward them and sit down, the witch called " Chase, Annabeth"

Annabeth P.O.V

I walk toward the stool, looking around the castle architecture, it look beautiful, it design very well, i sat down on the stool, and the witch place the hat on me and it open it mouth and talk " _Are you the last Demigod I have to sort?"_ and i replied in a whisper " _No, Percy is the last"_ and the hat said " _Okay, daughter of Athena, i know where you go"_ and the hat shout "RAVENCLAW!" and I went to the Ravenclaw table, and sit there, next to Jason, and finally the witch called " Jackson, Perseus"

Percy P.O.V

I flinch when my name was called, I walk toward the stool, and said to the witch "It's Percy" and I sit down, she place the hat on me, and it said " _Well, well, the last Demigod, let's see, your fatal flaw is loyalty,ok"_ and shout "HUFFLEPPUFF!" the table clap, I sit next to Leo, and then the Headmaster, stand up and said

"Let the feast, begin" and food appeared and i start eating.

* * *

Author Note

\- Update soon

Question (now with Rick Riodian stuff)

1\. When is Harry Birthday?

2\. What kind of elf is Dobby

3\. When is Percy Birthday?

4\. What is the motto of Athena (hint: is on the drachma coin)

Hope you enjoy

Cookies to my favorite reader: Scotos (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)

And Here is Everybody (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)


	11. Umbridge the DADA professor

Hermione P.O.V

Slytherin? _Slytherin? Some of Percy friends must be evil then._ I thought as she eat roasted pork, and then she suddenly caught that Frank was staring at Hazel for a moment, so I asked Frank

"What's wrong?" I asked, and he suddenly look at me quickly and blush

"It's- It's nothing" and he look back to his food and start chewing his beef

"There is, i saw you staring at the Hazel girl, over the Slytherin table" i said, looking at him

"Okay" he said "I'm just not gonna be with her a lot" said Frank

"Why?" I asked

"Because..um...she's my girlfriend" he blushed when he said

"Oh" i said, putting roasted pork in my mouth, but before i could say anything more, Dumbledore stands up and said "Welcome first years, welcome older student, and all the professors" and the professor clap "I would like to told you that all students are forbidden to enter to the Forbidden Forest, and if you want to be part of Quidditch team, please meet -" but he was cut by a cough, by Umbridge

" _Hem Hem_ " said Umbridge, doing a fake cough, all the students was stunned, even the professors, so Dumbledore, decide for a moment and he step back, and Umbridge step up, and said "What a kind words of welcome professor" and she look at Dumbledore then look back at the students "It's all nice to see all of you smiling at me" she said

"Now, The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching. Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts have brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognised as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited." she said, then she retreat, and Dumbledore step up and said "Thank you professor Umbridge" he clapped as the student clapped "It was certainly illuminating"

'Yes, it was illuminating" I said

"So, you saying you enjoy it?" asked Ron

"I said it was _illuminating_ not _enjoyable_ " I said

"Really? Sounded like a load of waffle to me" said Harry

"There was some important stuff hidden in the waffle" I said

"Really?" asked Ron, but before I could answer, Dumbledore dismissed us "Ron! We need to show the first years to the Gryffindor Common Room"

"Oh, yeah. Hey, you lots, midgets!" he said

"We can't call them that!" I said "First Years! This way! First years!" and the first years follow us to the common room, with me, Ron, and Harry, and Frank

* * *

Hope you enjoy

Author notes

\- Sorry for the late update, i was playing Roblox to much that I forgot my fanfictions

Questions (now included Magnus Chase)

1\. Who is Tris's brother name?

2\. What's Hermione Patronus?

3\. What god is Magnus son of?

4\. What is Athena cabin number?

* * *

Cookies to Scotos for the answers (::) (::)

Cookies for Talyor Jackson (::) (::) (::) (::)

And a random guest (::) (::) (::) (::)

And Taya Jackson (::) (::) (::) (::), and also an extra for saying Divergent movie sucks (::)

And TJ (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)

And an random guest (::) (::) (::)

* * *

Answer for cookies, correct answer will get cookies, each correct answer will get 1 cookies

and here is some cookies

(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)

Rate & Review


	12. Slytherin's Dormitory

Hazel P.O.V

Me and Piper were following this blond hair guy, wearing his Slytherin robe and a badge with a big 'P', we walking toward the dungeons and we stand in front of a stone wall, with a snake on the wall, and then it active

"Password?" it hiss

"Salazar" said the blond guy, and the blank wall turn into a door, i look surprise like Piper also " _Leo will love this_ " i thought, and we enter the dormitory, looking around, everything here seems dark, like when you shadow travel

"Welcome to the Slytherin Dormitory, I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy, and I'm here to welcome you guys to the Slytherin house, Hazel and Piper" as soon as he said our name, the whole Slytherin house clap and cheer for us "So, we Slytherin learn to hate Gryffindors" and then me and Piper said "What? Why?!" we sounded shock

"Because the Gryffindors are so Mudblood loving, and we only prefer Pure -Bloods rather than Mudbloods lovers" and that make us angry, that Piper summon her charmspeak to Malfoy and she said

"Jump into the water" using her charmspeaking, and Malfoy suddenly walk toward water and jump into it, wetting himself. Then he walk out of water and snap out of dazed and look at Piper, scared

"Wha- what?" he sputtered "What kind of magic is this?" he look at Piper

"Well, my friend, that's what i called talking magic" said Piper, looking fierce, to fierce for a Slytherin

"Where do you learn it?" he said, weakly, drying himself with a towel

"Don't care about it, you just need to care about what you say to other people" said Piper

"But -" he said "You can't threaten me, I'm a perfect"

"Oh yeah?" she said "Look at this" and I suddenly feel some earth jewellery and i summon some earth jewellery and hit Malfoy with bunch of jewellery chunks he dodge some of those, but mostly got hit.

"What is this sorcery?" he said, all the Slytherins looking shock "Who are you guys?" he shouted at us

"Well, we are persons you don't want to mess with, and watch what you say, or i will let you jump down a cliff" said Piper, glaring at Malfoy for a moment and we walk toward the girl's dorm.

* * *

Hope you enjoy it

\- Update soon

* * *

Questions

1\. Who is Cater sister (Kane Chronicals)

2\. What type of dog is Fang? (Harry potter)

3\. True or False: Tobias was a Erudite transfer, if false, what transfer was he? (Divergent)

4\. What is the name Leo called his Dragon? (Hero of Olympus)

* * *

Questions Answer point

Scotos: (::) (::) (::) (::) for 4 question right

* * *

And here is everybody

(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)

* * *

Rate & Review & Answer please


	13. Hufflepuff Dormitory

Percy P.O.V

We left our table and walk to the Hufflepuff dorm, _I'm gonna miss Annabeth so much_ I thought as me and Leo walk with the Hufflepuffs, we walk toward the kitchen, and we turn left, and then we saw a barrel blocking a hole, me and Leo both look confused, and then a boy go straight toward the barrel, and then he said

"To enter our dorm, we need to remember the password, the rhythm password" and then he start tapping it, 2 loud tap, 3 knocks, and 1 small tap, and then the barrel open, we climb through it, and then for a second, we arrive at the dorm.

"Welcome to hufflepuff dorm transfers, my name is Ernie" said the guy

"Thx" said Leo " So, this is where i will live?"

" Yes" said Ernie "You will live here until you 7th year, then you will leave, but unless you get expelled then bye bye"

"So, there is 4 house right?" I ask

" Yes, there is Gryffindor, which are brave. Ravenclaw, which are smart and Slytherin, they are evil" at the word 'evil' me and Leo both stood up, facing Ernie with an angry expression

"They are not evil, 2 of my friends are Slytherin, and they are not evil" i said

" But they are in Slytherin so they are evil and -" but before he could finished I shot water at him and Leo burn his robe so he was only wearing his white t-shirt and his black pants and his hufflepuff tie, all of the other Hufflepuffs look at us, amazed and shock and curious.

"What was that for?" Ernie ask us

"Because you insult our friends" said Leo, glaring at him

"You need to watch your mouth Ernie, we don't like people who insult our friends" I said, then me and Leo both go to the boys dormitory without a backward glance.

* * *

Hello guys, this is an early update and happy new year guys! We made it to 2018! WOHOOO!

And here are the question

1\. Which god does Carter host (Kane Chronicals)

2\. Who shot Will (Divergent)

3\. Who did Hermione ask out for the Slughorn party (Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince)

4\. What is Percy black pegasus called (Percy Jackson)

* * *

I hope you enjoy it guys, cookies for Scotos (::) (::) (::) (::) just because I like him

Rate & Review & Answer pls


End file.
